undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Freaktale
__TOC__ Note From The Creator Freaktale is Still Under Development, meaning the story and some of the characters will change with time, this also means I will be constantly updating this wiki page for any info that's changed or new info. Plot Freaktale is an au where Frisk, After seeing every possible ending, added a mod into undertale, hoping it would add something new to the game, little did Frisk know that this mod was a virus. The virus was installed into undertale but, before Frisk was even able to start the game, The virus started Destroying everything in its path and turning every monster in its path into horrible mutations. Characters Almost all the characters in freaktale have become horrifying mutations due to the virus. Frisk Frisk Looks and acts relatively the same, the only difference is they are fused with chara and is forced to share a body with them, frisk is also female. Chara Chara Still looks and acts the same, the only difference is that they grew outta frisks left side and are now fused with frisk forcing them to share a body, Chara is also Female. Flowey Flowey is a massive red flower with white spots, also known as a rafflesia flower, the largest flower in the world, Flowey smells likes rotting flesh. When you first encounter Flowey, he looks like he's Suffering, he is gasping for breath and his voice sounds watery when he speaks, when he sees frisk attached to chara, flowey gets all glitchy and starts twitching rapidly , his roots then come out of the ground and are used as legs, Flowey then charges at frisk and tries to borrow his roots into frisk, if Flowey is successful, it will give him life again, but it will also kill both Chara and frisk. Toriel Toriel Looks more like a cross between a deer and a goat, she has a second body coming out of her stomach, her arms have grown longer while her feet became hooves, her horns are more like antlers, she still wears the same outfit as classic. She went crazy and started torching and eating other monsters, however, she likes to trick her victims by playing hide and seek, however, she is nice to chara and frisk as she has no interest in eating humans. Napstablook Napstablook looks like a ghost version of chara or frisk, Due to this, Napstablook is alot more aggressive and acts like a demon. Sans Sans doesn't look to different from regular sans, the only difference is he has a massive hole in his skull right above his left eye socket, but, this isn't sans true form, when sans sees chara, he has a sudden burst in rage, his ribcage opens up and turn into legs, while his real feet fuse together to make a massive tail, or stinger. Sans is a lot more aggressive in this stage Papyrus Papyrus From Freaktale Is More Aggressive Then Classic,, When Papyrus was mutated, his skull got destroyed and he now has a hole in his skull above his right eye socket, both his arms fell off, his right arm was replaced with a second, Non sentient, Head, while his left one was replaced by a Needle, he uses both of these new limbs as weapons, he also grew two arms from his shoulders that stick out of his side, Papyrus also has two bones that stick out of his back, making him look bigger, Papyrus also lost his leg and replaced it for a robotic leg, Papyrus still wears the same outfit as classic. Monster kid Monster kid from Freaktale has become more of a wild animal, he is really aggressive, Monster kid has a massive mouth with many razor sharp teeth, he also has blank, soulless eyes that just stare. Undyne After Undyne was defeated in a battle with the virus, Her right arm was cut off and her scales were bleached, turning them white, her eyes also fused together to make the impression of 1 eye, meanwhile her right arm was growing back a new arm, but it wasn't an arm, it was a spear, While it was happening, Undyne felt a lot of pain, undyne is also always in her Undying form, as when she fought the virus, she was in her undying form, she also can't take her armour off as it is fused with her body. Mad Dummy Mad Dummy has lost his mind, he has become critically Insane, he also shape shifted into a horrifying plant looking thing, Mad Dummy May Also have Rabies Temmie Temmie looks like a demon ghost cat, with blood coming out of one of her eyes and a strange blue liquid coming out the other one, despite looking scary, She still acts relatively the same Alphys Alphys Jaw has grown larger and is filled with razor sharp teeth, Alphys also has a massive growth on top of her head, she also has really sharp Claws. Mettaton Mettaton is some how, both in his EX And Neo form, because of this, it has created some kind of failed fusion between his two forms, causing him to have two heads, mettaton is all mangled up and broken, on mettatons EX side, his Jaw is massive and full of razer sharp death, he also has red eyes, on his Neo side, Mettaton has a demonic face. Muffet Muffet in freaktale has a massive mouth full of massive fangs, Muffet is also blue due to a mutation found in spiders that makes them blue, So Sorry So sorry still acts the same as classic, how ever he is in alot of pain due to two massive spikes coming out of his cheeks, he also has a bunch of smaller spikes coming out of his ears and feet Asgore Not much has changed with Asgore, Asgore looks relatively the same, how ever, he has four horns instead of two, he has dried blood stained on his cape, his head is a lot bigger and his mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth, he has a second pair of jaws in his throat that is used for grabbing on to food, Asgore also has beads that he wears that look like human and monster souls. Asgore eats anything he can find, from humans to other monsters. Asriel asriel has Red eyesthe, fore horns that are meant to represent his parents, and darker, More torn up clothing, he still acts relatively the same. Gaster Gaster does make an appearance, but he can only be accessed if you hack into the games file, revealing a hidden fight that you couldn't access on a normal play through. Gaster Looks Relatively the same to what gasters may have looked like before he feel into the core, apart from him havkng 3 eyes, Gaster How Ever is the only monster besides sans that has a non freak form. Gasters freak form has two tentacles coming out of his back, and two extra arms that come out of his sides. Extension Of The Main Premise After seeing every possible ending in Undertale, frisk wanted to change it up a little, so they hacked into the game files to see if they could add something new, after a long time of searching, they came across a file labeled Sky.EXE Frisk thought it was a mod for Undertale, so with out thinking, they added it into the game files. After being uploaded into the game, the Virus found its self in The Game, it immediately got to work on destroying and distorting everything it could fine. When Frisk fell into the underground, Everything seemed normal, until they were met with a blue fox who goes by the name of Sky. Sky is actually the virus that has found his way to the ruins entrance. Frisk thinks sky's just part of the mod, however, Sky senses That Frisk is not alone, He can sense another source of determination, this being Chara, What sky does next shows what he's been doing to the whole underground. Sky fuses the determination of Chara into Frisk, then, By using his magic, he forces Chara to grow out of Frisks Left side, while this happens, the pain to Frisk is unbearable, they then pass out. When Frisk wakes up, they can't feel anything on the left side of their body, then Frisk sees that Chara has grown from out their left side. Now Frisk has to journey through the underground with Chara by their side (literally). New Characters Freaktale has five new characters added into it,weither they have a small role to the story or make a massive impact on the story The Virus The Virus Takes the form of a blue Foxy, with a top hat and green bowtie, he also goes by the name of Sky, Sky is A charming Yet insane kinda Guy, Most of what we know about him is shrouded in mystery, all we know about sky is that he is a god, a god who loves seeing others suffer and making his creations suffer. When sky made all the monsters in the underground freaks, he thought he made them look "better" and did them a favour. Sky is also the final Boss for the Pacifist And Genocide Route. JP JP was once a human, who fell into the underground a few weeks after Chara, after Chara and asriel did their plan, JP left and headed of to Snowdin, were the virus found him and turned him into a wolf, JP is mostly Happy to see Chara is alive, and he helps guide you through Snowdin. Astral Astral may look like a human at first, but she is actually a monster who was turned into a freak, she is emotionless, she has Stiches on her mouth, making it look like she's always smiling, if you cheer up astral, she will help guide you through waterfall and hotland, However, astral was not intestinally in the game, which means she could have been added into the game along with the virus. Sephtis Sephtis is a skeleton monster who has a giant red centipede for a pet, He is also the replacement star of Mettaton, he wears jeans and has his pet crawling around him, he also has fangs and cracks around his eye sockets. At this current moment, it is unknown if Sephtis is related to sans and Papyrus. Charas Replacement Due to Chara being fused with frisk, Chara has been replaced, she was replaced by a fallen human after her, this human goes by the name of rouge, he seems like a normal kid at first, but if you disagree to give him your soul, he will grow 4 Tentacles on his back, and his left arm will turn into a syth, this will still happen even if you don't agree. You then get to fight him. Neutral Route The Ruins The Neutral route still acts mostly the same with a few minor changes, after Chara & Frisk wake up and struggling with their new look, they find themselves in the room with Flowey, Flowey is Massive, he is looking up, and he is gasping for air, when Chara & Frisk Approach him, Flowey Looks Up and starts crying after he sees Chara, Telling her everything that has happened to him after he became Flowey, he then noticed Frisk and all of a sudden, he gets twitchy, his roots come out of the ground and are used as legs, he then charges at Frisk, but before he can get to the two, he was hit by a fire ball hits him, knocking him to the ground, he then borrows his roots and head into the ground. Frisk & Chara seem relived to see Toriel, until they see what Toriel has become, she has become a massive 10 foot tall, mutant goat, She still says the same dialoged, but she notices that Chara & Frisk are scared, she feels really bad for them and hugs them telling them to not be afraid, this calms them down. Most of the story stays the same, from the first puzzle, up until the encounter with Napstablook. When Chara & Frisk Meet him, the looked terrified, their small noises somehow wake him up, when Napstablook wakes up, he gets angry and starts screaming in a high pitch and charges at Chara & Frisk, The battle is relatively the same, the only way you can win is to calm him down, after this, he'll apologies and floats off screen. When Chara & Frisk Reach Toriel's house Everything seems Normal, Until Chara & Frisk find Toriel's Kitchen, there they find a lot of dust, they looked confused at first until they looked up, their they saw loads of Monster body parts, Chara tells frisk in a panic that they should leave, Frisk agrees and they both try to go down the stairs, however before they can make it to the stair, Toriel Stops them and asks them if they want to play hide & Seek, Chara tells Toriel that no they don't want to, but Toriel keeps insisting, after many pleases, Chara & Frisk agree. Toriel Starts Counting, this is when Chara & Frisk Run Down the Stairs and head to the door that leads out to the rest of the underground, However, Somehow Toriel Hears them and runs extremely fast to get to the door before the fusion, after Toriel beats them to the door, the fight begins, the battle and end of the battle are relatively the same, Toriel tells Chara & Frisk she is sorry and understands if they don't forgive them, and after hugging the two, she walks off, and Chara & Frisk then head off the second room you meet Flowey, But Flowey is Not their, so Chara & Frisk keep going on their way. Snowdin After Chara & Frisk Exit the Door From Ruins, They are ready to meet up with sans, all seems normal at first, sans stocks the play, he breaks the branch, and Chara & Frisk Stop at the bridge that papyrus made, Chara questions why Frisk stopped, as she knows sans what will happen, but Frisk ignores her warning and wants to see if sans stayed the same, However, sans is far from the same. When Sans shakes Frisks hand, same thing happens as, that is, not until he sees Chara, in which he has a sudden burst of rage, this is when he turns into his true Freak Form, this is when Chara & Frisk Start running. Before Sans Can get Chara & Frisk, Papyrus comes and intervenes, giving the Fusion a Chance to hide. Papyrus Yells at for most of the part, sans on the other hand bombards papyrus with a lot of cheesy puns. After Papyrus storms off in outer rage, sans walks off, telling the two humans that he'll be seeing them again. Later on their Journey, Chara & Frisk come upon a wolf monster who goes by the name of JP, JP seems oddly happy to see Chara, like he's met her Before, However Chara doesn't recognize him, JP then becomes a guide for the Humans, but only in snowdin, he claims its to wet in waterfall and too hot in hotland. While JP isn't around Chara & Frisk, Papyrus is usually Showing his puzzles to the humans with sans by his side, the puzzles Papyrus made are a lot more deadly then classics puzzles, if Chara & Frisk aren't carful enough, they could die from them. Most of Snowdin is the Same, the only difference is you have JP by yourside (most of the Time) and Papyrus's Puzzles. When Chara & Frisk reach Snowdin Town, No one is Around, the only person who is there is monster kid, but something about Monster kid has Changed. Monster kid Looks at the two, and charges to them, you then have to battle Monster kid, if you want to get a pacifist ending, you have to remind monster kid about Undyne, this will bring his memory back, and he will resume acting the same as classic. Papyrus's Battle is mostly the same, the only difference is that he uses his head hand and his syringe hand as weapons. At the End of the battle, Papyrus will look angry at the Fusion, and say how much he hates them, this is when you have the option to go on a date with him, He'll resist at first, but he'll agree on if it will make the humans feel better. WaterFall After Going on a date with Papyrus and Changing his way off thinking, Frisk & Chara Head off to waterfall, They Ask JP to Follow them, but he doesn't want to go because waterfall is too "wet" So Chara & Frisk leave with out him, most of waterfall relatively stays the same, Undyne chases you and monster kid helps you, However, after your first encounter with Undyne, the Fusion are met up with what looks like another human, this human has stitches on her mouth making it look as if she is smiling, she also has only one arm. Chara & Frisk try to comfort her by asking if she wants to tag along with them, the human agrees and joins the fusion, after this, the human tells them that her name is "Astral" and that she can help guide Chara & Frisk through Waterfall, However, she is very shy and is afraid of Undyne, meaning whenever Undyne is around, she runs away and hides. Monster kid also helps you in waterfall, by acting as a distraction for the fusion and Astral. Once Chara & Frisk are at the place they meet mad Dummy, Mad Dummy Appears as a horrifying monster, he looks like a cross between a plant and a dummy, his fight stays relatively the same. After fighting with Mad Dummy, you are met back with Astral, Napstablook offers if the three want to hang out, if you agree then you visit Napstablook's house, his home is very gothic, Napstablook comments on this, saying he's sorry if he scared the three, most of his house experience stays the same. Before reaching Undyne, Astral thanks Chara & Frisk for helping her become a less shy person, she also states that she cannot help the two fight Undyne as she is too weak, then she walks off, Undyne's boss fight is mostly the same, the only difference is she is a lot more aggressive with her attacks, you still have to lead her to hotland to win the fight. Undyne's date is also mostly the same, however, Undyne shows off her true side, Undyne is actually really depressed inside, she says that she failed everyone in the underground, in this stage of the date, you have to cheer Undyne up by cooking her something, this will cheer Undyne up a bit, and then the rest of the date continues. Trivia Chara & Frisk Are Both Female in Freaktale When Chara does her demon face, Some of the liquid that comes out of her face can get on frisk side of their fused body, frisk absolutely hates this and hates when Chara gets mad. The Sans Sprite (his Freakform) has gone through the most changes. Toriel is Inspired by the native America legend of the Wendigo. Papyrus was originally going to have no arms, this was later changed to him have three arms, in the current form of papyrus, he has only two arms, making him go through the most changes of any character. Undyne was inspired by a Shark Found with One Eye. Sans only uses his freak form when he is in extreme rage, however he never uses it in his Genocide Fight. Monster kid was originally going to have two heads. Flowey was Inspired By the Largest Flower in the World. Napstablook in Freaktale loves listening to heavy metal music, even though his boss theme isn't a metal remix. Sans has That massive hole in his head after he tried to fight the virus. In a Pacifist Route, Toriel is forced to go on a diet, otherwise she'll eat all the monsters when they meet up. In the Genocide Route, Asgore is told by role guards that human meat is poisonous, which forces him to go on a diet (and For him to Throw Up Aswell) Frisk is 2 inches Taller Then Chara. Gallery Category:AUs Category:Horror Category:Freaktale Category:Basic Change